lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-71.244.133.170-20190120234737/@comment-37719459-20190121143115
1. Either Neverseen or Nightfall. 2. Either HP, KOTLC, PJO/HoO, or Fablehaven. 3. Ok, the Last Dragon Chronicles. If anyone has read it and likes it, I envy you. Either way, here's my description of it: The series starts terribly. It's supposed to be about "the magic of the fire within" and DRAGONS! THERE ARE DRAGONS ON EVERY SINGLE COVER! Don't be fooled--it's actually about a college tenant and his landlady's six year old daughter trying desparately to save a one-eyed squirrel--of course, they had to give it a name like "conker"-- from his disease, and he writes a story for Lucy (the landlady's daughter) for her birthday. Along the way, they meet Sophie from the animal shelter. Naturally, since him and the tenant are the same age, they fall in LOVE. (Later on in the series, he falls in love with someone else, the author forgets about her for a while and then he thinks, 'oh, I gotta get rid of her.' So he has a dragon wannabe thingamajig kill her.) Anyway, the one-eyed squirreled DIED (of natural causes), and I cried my eyes out for HOURS. It was SO EMOTIONAL. Then, the rest of the series is a little something called organic writing. And children, if you don't know what it means, that's ok. It's a little used term. Organic writing is when an author decides they don't want to plan ahead, so they just write the books with the future ones completely out of mind. Oh, and he adds an alternate dimension, where Noah's Ark is reenacted in a library. Oh, and there are magical thought-beings called Fain that live inside them. Anyway, the end of the series IS the people from the alternate dimension, not the normal one. Yes, they're very similar, but not completely. Anyway, there's this magical, legendary guy named Isenfier or something that saves them with a tapestry. Later on, the tenant and the goth girl have a baby, and she later genderswaps and BECOMES Isenfier in that dimension. So naturally it would make sense for her to grow wings on her back....right? Anyway, Lucy falls in love with a 25 year old journalist (she's like 15 at the time). And then, there are polar bears that are somehow connected to the legend about the dragons--and also, the tenant and alternate universe goth girl go back in time FOR that legend to see this witch that it all started with. There's a dragon way before that, the ONLY dragon, and of course she kills herself so that the evil dragon wannabes could be vanquished. How? She takes a Journey to the Center of the Earth . And--OH! I forgot! David, the tenant, isn't actually a person! He's part polar bear, part Fain, and part dragon! (Of course he's part dragon. He got stabbed with an icicle, and that makes him a dragon because.... oh! The legend says that the last dragon flew here and cried a lot, and the tears are the essence of a dragon. But anyway, he can predict the future, and also apparently WRITE it. He wrote about a polar bear....and then he WAS that polar bear! Anyway, the "final battle", if you can call it that, is when the evil witch captures squirrel-obsessed, big-age-difference-relationship-obsessed landlady daughter. (Oh, and the landlady is dead by this point. Did I mention that?) Anyway, there's a BUNCH of magical unicorns polar bears, with Fains inside them, because how does that NOT make sense? The good guys win, and.... yep, that's it. Oh, and the part that infuriates me the MOST is that it ends in an alternate universe. David the Tenant WRITES the last dragon chronicles, and of course they're a national #1 bestseller and it's being made into a movie. (If you think that your series is worth a movie, D'Lacy, well....SIKE!) Anyway, he goes on to say how the movie had the best actors and everything, and in the author's note he says he'll try to get a movie as soon as possible. Good luck with that. Anyway, back to the list. Again, sorry if it offended everyone. 4. Orange chicken. 5. Not know about the Great Gulon incident. Honestly, I can live without that.